


A Small Rebellion

by teamdiverseprotagonists



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamdiverseprotagonists/pseuds/teamdiverseprotagonists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exam season again</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Rebellion

Exam season finds Anna Milton where it always does- huddled in the corner of the local library, completely obscured by towers of textbooks. Her headphones are a bright green, the only color she could find that didn’t look unspeakably awful against her hair. Connected to the headphones is a purple iPod, a gift from her father. The iPod had been playing choral music for the last hour. Anna’s hands twitch against it. She had a Queen playlist that she’d secretly uploaded the other day. The cover art for Queen’s Greatest Hits II looks incongruous in her Albums folder, nestled innocently between an icon of a snowy church, and a photograph of a stained glass window.

Anna takes a quick breath, and pushes her hair back from her face. Queen wouldn’t be good study music anyway, she tells herself severely. Too chaotic. Better to stick with the holy choirs, crooning soft Latin into her ear.

Her hand gives another minute twitch, and Anna firmly removes it from the iPod, using it instead to turn the page of her textbook. World Religions. Just like her father had wanted.

Her eyes flick to the iPod one last time. 

And so perhaps this exam season was a little different from the last one- Anna Milton was still in her corner, still with her lime green headphones and World Religions book. But this time, just faintly, the first few chords of I Want to Break Free could be heard from that secluded, quiet little corner of the library.


End file.
